deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia VS Taokaka
Felicia VS Taokaka is the ninth episode of Death Battle. This episode was sponsored by HostGator. The female feline combatants in this episode are Felicia of Capcom's Darkstalkers and Taokaka of BlazBlue. Description Screwattack Episode 9 - Darkstalkers VS BlazBlue! It's an all-out cat fight! Felicia, the feline pop-star, duels goofy vigilante, Taokaka! YouTube Episode 9 - Darkstalkers VS BlazBlue! It's an all-out cat fight! Felicia, the feline pop-star, takes on the goofy vigilante, Taokaka! Which cat will reign supreme? And which will be left in pieces? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Catfight! Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats. Boomstick: Felicia, the popstar demon cat chick lady. Wiz: And Taokaka, BlazBlue's speedy vigilante. Boomstick: He´s Wiz and I´m Boomstick... Wiz: And it´s our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Felicia (*Cues: Felicia's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3*) Wiz: As a catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life. She was raised by a nun and became a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat-people together to make children happy. Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly demon warrior and... is she naked?! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: But, she's a cat. Wiz: Yes... Boomstick: Hmmm... do you think it'd be wrong to-''' Wiz: Yes! Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed and agility. She can also use her unique cat senses to sniff out enemies from extreme distances. '''Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with the sharp claws restin' in her big-ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor. Wiz: To top it off her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on its own. She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler. Boomstick (Singing): Felicia... she can really move... Felicia... she's got an attitu-ude-''' (*Cues: Night Warriors Darkstalker' Revenge: The Animated Series - Intro Theme Instrumental*) Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic. Anyway, as a darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand '''Bomstick: At least she's litter box trained Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight. Boomstick: But these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkles. Wiz: The other darkstalkers consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help from her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters and all-powerful aliens. Boomstick: That's one cat you don´t want to cross. Felicia: I sure could use a catnap. Felicia then turns into her cat form. Taokaka (*Cues: Catus Carnival - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*) Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie? Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body. Boomstick: Her what body? Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics, provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group. Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she's one dumb cat. Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties with the intent of improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting abut her mission at the worst of times, often even befriending her would-be targets. Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While they´re not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don´t even want to think what those things would do to my couch. Wiz: Tao's genes allow her to instinctively access and utilize Seithr: a raw, powerful energy seething through the air. Tao can use Seithr to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seithr in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes. Boomstick: Also, apparently Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo-- a pillow? Really!? Wiz: She's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options. Boomstick: But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first! Taokaka: Aah! It's the boobie lady! Death Battle (*Cues: Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme*) On a wooden bridge, a pink butterfly flies toward Felicia, who is wearing her nun attire and is watering plants. Felicia notices it and takes off her robes, then begins following it. She then leaps at it four times before accidentally bumping into Taokaka. Felicia jumps back while Taokaka is agitated. Taokaka: Alright! FIGHT! (*Cues: Calamity Trigger - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*) Taokaka charges at Felicia, unleashing a long combo before knocking her into the air, then slamming her into the ground with her hook claws. She charges again when Felicia uses her rolling smash to jump onto her attacker, then unleashes a combo of her own. Felicia then knocks Taokaka into the air, jumps upward, slashes her a few times before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. Felicia lands and Taokaka attempts to counter, but her attack is blocked, leaving her wide open to Felicia's delta kick. Felicia then uses rolling smash and moves back and forth, hitting Taokaka repeatedly before she jumps upward and catches Felicia. Taokaka proceeds to stab Felicia multiple times with her claws before Felicia completely reverses it with her hell cat grapple, concluding by throwing Taokaka. Taokaka: Boing! Taokaka has her hands on the ground and her tail in the air while Felicia in her fighting stance as well. (*Cues Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending Theme again*) Then the butterfly from before returns, grabbing both of their attention. The two repeatedly leap at it and as the butterfly approaches Felicia, Taokaka slashes it with her claws. Taokaka: Whoops! Felicia is upset. Felicia: No, no, no! Felicia then lunges at Taokaka, letting out a cat-like roar, and unleashes a combo on her. The two trade combos until Taokaka is slashing at thin air, forgetting where Felicia is. Felicia lands on Taokaka and slashes at her face before knocking her back with a kick. Taokaka gets into a one-legged stance when Felicia uses rolling smash. She catches Felicia off-guard using her saw blades, knocking her back. Felicia uses sandsplash, but to no avail as Taokaka jumps right over it, trapping her in a combo and knocking Felicia into the air. She strikes Felicia multiple times, keeping her in the air, then lands. Taokaka then takes out her claws and jumps upward. Taokaka: Taokaka boom! The strike is so devastating that it slices Felicia in half, seperating her top and bottom halfs of her body. Taokaka is then shown dancing. K.O.!. Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha! Taokaka then sits down on the ground. Taokaka: Now I'm bored. Results (*Cues: Bright - BlazBlue*) Boomstick: Felicia just got put down! Wiz: But this one was very close; based on their move sets, Tao appeared to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win. Boomstick: Not to mention she's got freakin' razorblades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow. Wiz: The winner is Taokaka. Trivia *The connection between Felicia and Taokaka is that both are popular fighting game catgirls known for being speed characters. *This is the second Death Battle episode to have 2 female combatants pitted against each other, the first one was Rogue VS Wonder Woman, and the last 6 were Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya and Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. *This is the first episode in which Boomstick parodies a song, this time it being the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SatAM) theme song. The later four being Batman VS Spider-Man (1960's Spiderman theme), Shao Kahn VS M. Bison (Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme), the Pokémon Battle Royale (original Pokemon theme song), and Godzilla VS Gamera (Gamera theme). *The arena used for their battle was a stage taken from Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Death Battles with spoofed theme songs Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles